league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Manon Hargeaves
Manon is the character played by LightningBugCosplay on TikTok. She is a former-human turned Reaper and collects the souls of the Lovers, Artists, and Dreamers. She is a Reaper of Mist. This character first appeared on TikTok in January 2019. Physical Description Manon's appearance was frozen at age 23 when she died. She has black hair cut to her shoulders and straight bangs. She has brown eyes and freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks. As with many other Reaper's her clothing choices lean towards black though she has her signature blue and black lace capelet in addition to any outfit. Powers and Abilities * Teleporting ** Like many Reapers, Manon has the ability to teleport from place to place by concentrating on a specific location or a specific person. Her method is to walk through one shadow and out of another vs "poofing" like a few other reapers. Because of this method she doesn't leave evidence of her teleporting behind. (ie: ashes, embers, feathers) * Glamour ** Another power that she shares with other Reapers. Manon has the ability to hide herself from the living and often chooses that when she is anywhere but the League, rarely removing that glamour in front of the living unless necessary. She also has the ability to alter parts of her appearance, though extended use of that wears on her. ** In the Afflicted Gods timeline, Manon used this power most in an effort to conceal the signs of Affliction. Because of that extended use for the dramatic spread of them, she became increasingly weaker and weaker as time went on leading to more outbursts of the Affliction. * Manipulation over Ice ** In what she believes to be a side effect to her cause of death, Manon has control over ice. She does this by freezing water particles in the air and controlling them. Walls of ice have been shown more prominently than other manipulations and have proven to be strong, taking quite a bit of force to break. Other examples of her powers have been creating and shooting shards of ice in combat, sealing objects and herself in ice pillars, and creating small creatures out of ice that she could control. * Summoning her Weapon ** Manon has been shown to be able to summon what she called her Reaper Weapon to her through her ice powers. Before the Affliction she had little need for it and her weapon and skill with it became more prominent in the Binx Timeline. While she does fight in hand-to-hand combat with her glaive, she has not shown to be able to channel her powers through it. Characteristics One of the more soft-spoken Reapers, Manon enjoys being around the family she's come to know and love at the Union Hall, but tends to find more solace in quieter spaces. She is artistically minded, often sketching or painting in the garden or her room. Due to this love of quieter areas, she is often found reading in the library or simply being in Talios' office while the other Reaper works; be in reading or sketching the healers and the interesting lab. Manon has a tendency to try and befriend others in the League and while she has grown close to quite a few of them, she cant help but carry over that sense of loneliness and awkwardness from her old life. It pushes her to get close to others in the League with almost a quiet desperation while simultaneously folding in on herself when she feels--in her own mind--unwanted. Life Manon Hargreaves was born the only child of Patrick and Eliza Hargreaves. Eliza was an English teacher and Patrick was an enforcer in the Irish mafia. For most of her young life, Manon didn't know about her father's job, being told that he was a body guard in a company. That lie didn't make her question days when he would come home hurt or his friends who while big and scary, were all very very nice to her. It wasn't until she was ten years old and her mother died in a car crash that her father sat her down and told her the whole story of his work and that no matter what she could never tell anyone or he'd be forced to leave her too. As a child that caused a lot of emotional strain on her. She found herself pulling away from her classmates and friends, not willing to talk about her home life or have anyone over at her house in fear that someone would find out and her dad be taken away from her. As she grew and matured, her and her father drifted apart. He worked most of the time, his job with the mafia causing him to be gone--sometimes suddenly--for days at a time. She got used to taking care of herself and began to start to resent her father--both for his constant time away and for the secret she was forced to always carry with her. Fear that one day he wouldn't come home--either from being arrested, killed, disappearing without a trace--would haunt her. Reports of killings on the news would make her wonder if that was him doing those things. She craved stability and normalcy in a world where she was denied that. Art became her outlet, books became her escape, and dreams became her hopes. It was in high school when she met Derrick. She had had other boyfriends, short relationships where she either wasn't happy or her dad scared them off. Derrick was an artist as well, though his passions focused more in scuplting while her's lay in painting. The relationship was good, easy. She feel in love with him and they were happy. When Manon graduated high school, she announced that she fully intended on going to an art school, the same one that Derrick planned to go to. Her father wasn't having it. They fought long and hard and eventually--though she still enrolled in the same college as Derrick--she took up a business major to appease her father. While doing that, she would take art classes, enjoying being in that environment and thriving off of it. She made friends, fell more in love with Derrick, and was really truly happy. At the age of 23, Manon had finally had it. After a particularly long and vicious fight--one where her father struck her--she decided to run away and begged Derrick to come with her. He agreed and they planned to meet in her favorite spot--the woods--at midnight and leave. That night, she packed up what few belongings could fit in a backpack, left a note, and snuck out. She made it to their spot with ease, sitting against a log and waiting. It was the middle of January on a particularly cold night, Despite her many layers, the night's cold and the snow and ice around her seeped into her. She feel asleep until the moonlit sky as she waited. Time went by, and as the morning sun rose, Manon's body lay there dead and frozen. Death and time as a Reaper of Mist Manon's soul was taken by the reaper Sigrunn and brought to the League Hall. She was explained her duties and set about learning them. Time at the League was peaceful and freeing. While she was tied to the League she had never felt so alive. She could, reasonably, go anywhere and do anything she wanted as long as she continued her duties. She took to learning her powers with determination, practicing whenever she could. She also learned to fight, begging Sigrunn to teach her until the other finally relented. It was how she discovered her weapon as well as her powers with ice. Just like with teleportation, Manon threw herself into it whole heartedly. Any time she wasn't practicing or preforming her duties she was reading in the library and taking in any information that she could. She learned the library like the back of her hand and would spend days just wandering the shelves and reading. A year or so after she died, Manon visited her old home, careful to keep herself hidden from the living. She found her home completely deserted. Disguising herself, she learned that the man living there moved out soon after his daughter went missing. She visited Derrick next, hidden once more. It took some time but she learned that her father had known about her plans to leave and had approached him, offering a payoff if he didn't meet with Manon and broke up with her. Derrick had accepted it. Manon returned home to the League after that, heart in pieces and mind scattered. She didn't speak about it to anyone after that, pushing it to the back of her mind and locking it away forever. She left her old life behind forever then and fully committed to her new life as Manon, a Reaper of Mist. Afflicted Gods Timeline When the Affliction swept through the League, Manon was among the first to show signs and symptoms. She coughed up black ichor, angered easily, and black and white veins spread from her eyes and mouth. Afraid, she hid the physical symptoms behind a glamour and threw herself into her work. As the Affliction worsened, she sought help from Talios who administered a shot to try and keep it at bay. The shot worked for a while, but soul already weakened by the Affliction and her prolonged glamour, it soon came back. Days later she awoke covered in blood with bits and pieces of memory from her time away. Along with the names printed in her tome that were assigned to her, there were names written in everywhere. She had taken souls before their time, killing innocents and sinners alike with no remorse. She returned to the League where she was found by Sigrunn and helped. Desperate be of any kind of help despite her condition and fractured mind, Manon assisted Lealie with deciphering Grimear's journal. The two eventually came to the idea that this wasn't necessarily a simple sickness but a curse placed upon the League by a demon. The two then scoured the archives of old tomes where Manon found mention of Odette, another member of the League. She had connection with a demon who wanted her to gather more souls for them. Sigrunn joined them as they continued to search and as Lealie explained the hypothesis, Manon found another tome older than any other there. It belonged to a reaper named Cessair. As Manon spoke the name aloud a bought of the Affliction came over her and left her weak. The others researched more and she retired to her room where she was met by Binx and killed. Binx Timeline After the timeline reset, Manon's Affliction hadn't worsened to the intense degree it had before. There were only mind symptoms of coughing ichor and a bit of pronounced veining around her eyes. Because of this, she was able to mostly conceal them with make up rather than her glamour, lending her more strength in the days to come. History tried to repeat itself, Manon aiding Sigrunn's search for Cessair's tome and finding it. She did not speak his name allowed this time thanks to Sigrunn and left soon after. She met a returned Grimear in the common room then, recieving her gifts from his travel's and thanking him with a kiss on his cheek, igniting what could have been the first sparks of feelings between the two. She was called away to retrieve souls after that, staying away for a couple of hours. Upon returning to the League that night, the Affliction had overtaken her. Cessair exerted his control, using her body as a puppet and torturing her mind with images of the previous time line. She was shown what she had done to the innocent, her death at her friend's hands, and the violent deaths of others in the League. He puppeted her body to return to the library, taking use of her powers to stop Asmodeus and Alexandrie from interfering. He controlled her body in the library as well, fighting off Sigrunn before she was eventually knocked unconscious by the Valkryie. Manon awoke hours later and after confiding in a plan with Sigrunn, took Cessair's tome and sealed herself in a room in the basement with ice and runes. She stayed there for days, keeping watch over the frozen and sealed tome in case Cessair was able to gain control over any others. As the cure was closer and closer to completion, Cessair once again attempted to gain control over her body. Weakened and desperate, she froze herself in a pillar of ice so that he could not gain control and take the tome. She was later found by Sigrunn who melted the ice and fed her the cure. The Affliction was removed from her and she began to mend. Grimear was one who took care of her the most, making sure she ate and moved around, speaking and comforting her. As the days went on they got closer and closer, a true bond forming between them. But it was not to be. The night before the grand battle was to take place, Grimear left the League after feeling that he had betrayed them by taking a gift from the Angel Raphael. She tried to reason with him and get him to stay, but he left On the day of the final battle, Manon was tasked with protecting their healers: Lealie and Hemlock. She ended up missing the battle in favor of keeping her post, bringing Lealie to the fight only when they heard the screams from Sigrunn and Lealie begged to be taken. The two arrived just in time to see their re-Afflicted friend turn on Cessair and Phebe deliver the killing blow.